To establis a laboratory animal diagnostic resource for college, campus, and regional use. Such a resource will allow for the rapid diagnosis and control of diseases in laboratory animals. Programs will also be intituted to improve the quality of animals used in research, thereby, saving research dollars and time. The laboratory will also be used to assist investigators in the evaluation of research data and will ultimately be integrated into our professional and postdoctoral teaching programs in Laboratory Animal Medicine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Andrews, E.J.: Mammary Neoplasia in the Guinea Pig. Cornell Vet. 66: 82-96, l976. Hunt, R.D., Daniel, M.D., Baggs, R.B., Blake, B.J., Silva, D., DuBose, D., and Melendez, L.V.: Clinico-Pathologic Characterization of Herpesvirus saimiri Malignant Lymphoma in New Zealand White Rabbits. J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 54: 1401-1412, 1975.